The Unknown Spark A New Perspective
by animephoenix2468
Summary: The Unknown Spark: A New Perspective on a Famous Story The story of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and PMD2 from the point of view of Flare the Charmander and Chu the Pikachu, Team Spark, instead of the main team of the games. Updated randomly
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting in Pokemon Square

The Unknown Spark: A New Perspective on a Famous Story

I sifted through the goods at the Kecleon brothers' shops in pursuit of apples, heal seeds, and emergency supplies such as reviver seeds and oran berries as usual.

"So, Flare, my fiery friend, what'll ya have today?" the green kecleon brother asked in his usual cheerful way.

I laughed, "I'll buy three apples, one heal seed, and one reviver seed, please."

"Alrighty!" he smiled, turning away from the counter. "We need three apples, one heal seed, and one reviver seed for the charmander!"

"Is that you, Flare?" his purple younger brother called. "You still workin' on that fence across the street?"

"Heh, I just finished. You gotta do what you gotta do to get money, right?"

"You betcha. See ya!"

Accepting my items, I strolled across the street only to collide with a flustered pikachu.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," I apologized to the mouse pokemon. I'd never seen her around before, and it's not very often that I run into someone other than the regulars around Pokemon Square. "Are you alright?"

Seeing the bag in my hand, one identical to those rescue teams have, drooped ears lifting slightly, she half-asked, half-begged, "Are you on a rescue team?"

"No, I'm not, at least, not yet. Why, do you need help with something?" I couldn't help feeling bad for her as her black-tipped yellow ears fell once more.

Tears welled up in her brown eyes. "I borrowed something from my sister, and I lost it, and now she's gonna kill me!"

Suddenly, a huge brainstorm hit me, striking me with inspiration. Eager to help this distraught electric-type, I declared, "I'm gonna be a world-famous rescue and explorer team leader one day! Let's go look for it, uh… what's your name?"

Laughter tore through the torrential tears. "My name's Chu, thanks!"

"No problem! Let me tell my client that I finished her fence, and we can get going," I grinned before calling out, "Auntie Kangaskhan, I wrapped up my work on your fence!"

"Thank you, Flare. Here's your 100," she paid me, stepping out of her storage facility. "Take care now!"

"Gotcha!"

"So, Chu," I began, "what did ya lose and where?"

Her eyes sank slightly at the reminder. "I lost my big sister's volt charm in Mt. Steel."

"Oh, wow. That _is _a tough situation, but we'll get it back no matter what!" I cheered despite the growing apprehension in my gut.

Entering the dungeon, elation, excitement, anxiety, and alarm muddled up my mind so much I began trembling.

My new companion looked at me, a worried expression on her face. "Flare, what's wrong? Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle this mission?"

I shook my head from side to side in an attempt to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, I'll be fine. No problem!"

Mere seconds later, a spearow and an aron approached us. Chu took on the spearow and launched a super-effective thunderbolt. I defeated the aron with another super-effective attack, flamethrower.

"Wow," I commented on her thunderbolt. "You're level 26?"

Chu laughed modestly, "No, I learned that from a TM. I'm only level 12. What about your flamethrower? A level 36 pokemon should've been accepted on a rescue team by now."

"Makes sense. I learned flamethrower the say way you learned thunderbolt. My level is only 12, too." _Cool, we've got something in common!_

As we continued climbing and taking down foes, I recalled rumors that recently floated around Pokemon Square. The fear flowing through my body welled up again.

"Chu, this is the same dungeon where that malicious skarmory is rumored to reside, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I lost the volt charm on the same floor it supposedly lives. I never saw it, though."

I sighed, relieved at the news until we reached floor 10, where skarmory made its home. It walked up to us normally, but my heart rate accelerated nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Skarmory asked us.

Chu spoke up, "Uh, we're sorry for intruding, but I lost a volt charm here recently. Would you happen to have found it?"

The armor bird pokemon nodded. "I have it in my possession, but if you truly wish to have it back, I require you both to fight me."

Thus, the battle began. My pikachu partner unleashed thunder wave to paralyze the opponent and thunderbolt to deal damage in quick succession. I followed up with an ember-flamethrower combo to instantaneously take Skarmory down for the count.

"Here," she said, presenting Chu with her sibling's treasured colt charm. "That's a rare item indeed. Truth be told, I planned to return it to you regardless of the battle's outcome. I become lonely up here with so few visitors and longed for someone to break the boredom. In actuality, I enjoy helping others."

Chu and I turned towards each other, exchanged a silent message through knowing smiles, and returned our attention to the defeated skarmory.

"Maybe you should join a rescue team," I suggested. "You get to help pokemon and see new places! I'm going to lead a world-famous rescue team one day myself."

"Judging by the results of our battle, I am not yet as strong as I wish to be. Return when you've made a name for yourself, and perhaps I shall consider joining your team," smiled Skarmory.

With that we departed from the dungeon.

"Flare?"

"What's up?"

"Thanks for helping me get my sister's volt charm back. Seeing your determination to achieve your dream really inspired me," declared Chu. "Let's start a rescue and exploration team!"

I gaped in delighted surprise. "Chu, are you serious?!"

She nodded vigorously. "All we need is a base, team name, and permission."

"I live alone, so let's use my house as our base. We should talk to Whiscash about creating a team, and I have the perfect idea for a name!" I cried over-excitedly, feeling like a young child with a sugar rush. _I'm getting closer and closer to my dream! _"What about 'Team Spark?' Sparks are associated with electricity _and_ fire."

Chu's smile widened. "It's perfect! Tomorrow, we'll go register Team Spark."

"It'll be the first step towards the future. We need a motto!"

We discussed the matter for a minute before deciding on one.

"Chu and Flare assisting and adventuring as Team Spark!" we shouted in unison, ignoring the confused looks we earned from others in the square.


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Mission

"Holy cow! We're actually goin' through with this, Chu!" I babbled excitedly to my newest friend, a pikachu.

"I'm so excited," she replied joyfully as we waited for elder Whiscash to finish his previous engagement, retelling the Ninetales legend to a Bulbasaur and Totodile called Team Gidanoko. "Let's aim to be the strongest team ever."

The flame on my tail wavered in delight.

"Whiscash, sir, may we please speak with you?" I requested politely—a rare event— as Team Gidanoko walked away, whispering anxiously to each other.

"Flare, you know I'll never object to visitors," Elder Whiscash chuckled cheerfully. "What did you want to speak about, girls?"

Chu piped up, "We wish to form a rescue and exploration team. Flare volunteered her house to be our base."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful plan! Any ideas for the name?"

Exchanging a look and nodding, we responded, "Team Spark!"

"Hmm," he thought it over for a moment. "Spark is a brilliant name for a team of a fire-type charmander and electric-type pikachu. I approve you, Team Spark, as an official rescue and exploration team. The Pelipper Post Office should deliver your first mission requests and starter package tomorrow. It will contain a normal rank badge, a bag for your items, and some useful berries that I'm sure Flare already has a million of."

"Hey!" I cried, indignant at being made fun of for being "overly" prepared.

Chu laughed and thanked Elder Whiscash. When we left, I jumped in excitement as Chu giggled and grinned.

Sifting through our mailbox the next morning, I yanked out the supplies and our first mission request, lifting them high in the air like first-place prizes. Chu yawned and shuffled out of our two-room base, and I announced that a Skitty was asking for a rescue from floor 13 of Sinister Woods.

The trek went smoothly until we reached floor 10. A level ten Wooper wobbled up to us, took note of our types, and continuously used mud shot, a ground-type move that both of us were weak against. Chu shot off a thunderbolt before I could remind her that Wooper are dual water-ground-types and immune to the effects of electric-type moves. The foe retaliated with a mud shot square in her chest, and I used one of my many oran berries to prevent my partner from fainting.

"Chu, didn't ya say ya know grass knot?"

"Oh, right! Wooper are susceptible to grass-type moves. Back me up with your oran berries, okay?"

"Gotcha!"

After an exhausting battle in a grass-knot-mud-shot-oran-berry-grass-knot cycle, the Wooper finally fainted.

Chu panted, "I thought Wooper weren't supposed to be that observant."

"Beats me."

Compared to that drawn-out battle, the last three floors were a piece of cake, and our debut mission was dubbed a success and rewarded with a reviver seed.

The two of us slept soundly that night, oblivious to the changes the next morning would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

My rescue team partner and I stepped out of Makuhita's Training Dojo, exhausted but two levels stronger each at level fourteen.

"We definitely needed that training session, considering we were nearly taken down by a level ten Wooper yesterday," I sighed as Chu nodded.

A group of pokemon sped past us, whirling us around in circles from the air currents around them. If we'd had any items with us, they would have gone flying. We managed to stop spinning, and Gengar, the local trouble-maker, smirked at us menacingly.

"What are you two still doing here?" he demanded coldly like he ruled the world.

I snapped, "Nearly being trampled and talking to an idiot. What's it to ya?"

"Didn't you hear?" the despised purple ghost-type chuckled. "I discovered the identity of the human at the heart of the Ninetales legend."

"Yeah, like I'll ever believe you!" my voice dripped in loathing. "So, Mr. I-Know-Everything-In-The-World, who is it?"

A shadow descended behind Chu and me, causing us to jump. I turned around, prepared to unleash my shadow claw.

"Alakazam!" my shocked pikachu partner cried.

I'll admit, even I was astonished when I saw Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar, the legendary gold-ranked team, standing before me.

"Gengar overheard a conversation between the members of up-and-coming Team Gidanoko," Alakazam explained. "Apparently Gida, the bulbasaur on the team, grabbed one of Ninetales' tails, unleashing a curse upon our world. They are the reason behind the recent earthquakes and various other natural disasters."

Charizard added, "We have been recruiting Pokemon Square's inhabitants who can fight to track down and apprehend the duo, who took off sometime early this morning."

"Didn't we see a bulbasaur and totodile leaving town at about five o'clock this morning on our way to the dojo?" Chu asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

The legendary rescue trio and Gengar dragged us, our item bag empty, towards the edge of town with instructions to pursue the refugees into Lapis Cave, a cavern with stunning lapis lazuli embedded firmly into its walls and teeming with level ten to level seventeen pokemon. Luckily, we encountered very few pokemon above our own level. We reached the last level of Lapis Cave, level fourteen, ahead of the other pokemon. There, Gida, a male bulbasaur, and Noko, a male totodile, practically waited for us.

"Oh, shoot!" cried Gida defensively when we approached them.

Noko looked positively terrified but still stood side-by-side with his partner.

"Did you grab Ninetales' tail and cause the natural disasters?" I cried, furious at the traitors.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth About Gidanoko

"Did you grab Ninetales' tail and cause the natural disasters?" I cried, furious at the traitors.

"We don't know!" shouted Gida heatedly. "Maybe, maybe not. Noko and I are going to ask Ninetales herself and settle this whole thing."

I glared at the bulbasaur. "You're the one accused. Why should we believe you?"

"Why should you believe Gengar?" the bulbasaur retorted.

I hesitated before replying, "Good point. I like ya, kid. We'll hear your story, right, Chu?"

When she didn't reply, Gida and I looked around to see Chu and Noko chatting off on the side. They looked over at us and waved.

"Are you done fighting?" called Chu cheerfully.

Gida and I stared at the sight, dumbstruck, before rushing over to our partners.

The refugees explained that Noko had found Gida unconscious on the ground a few weeks ago. Gida explained that his memories were wiped out except for his name and the knowledge that he was human. Recently, Gardevoir from the Ninetales Legend had begun appearing in Gida's dreams, and the two decided to investigate whether or not Gida was the human from the legend.

"I believe them," concluded Chu. She waited for my answer.

"… Ya seem to be tellin' the truth," I gave in. "What do ya say to tryin' to stop the mob, Chu?"

Noko's eyes lit up. "Would you really do that for us?"

Chu nodded.

As Team Gidanoko thanked us and scurried ahead, I wondered if we did the right thing. The voices of the townspeople approached us from behind.

"Team Spark, did you see Team Gidanoko pass through here?" Alakazam questioned us.

"They went on ahead," I explained. "They told us their story and—"

The eldest Kecleon brother cut me off. "What?" he cried furiously. "You let them go? I thought you wanted to help people, Flare."

"We do!" Chu covered me. "Please, listen to us."

"There is no time," stated Alakazam. "I apologize, but we must fight you if you refuse to concede."

My stomach flipped in terror. _Fight Alakazam's team? We can't defeat them!_ I glanced over at Chu. Her look told me, 'We have to delay them at the very least.' I sighed inwardly and nodded.

Alakazam demanded, "Will you stand aside or defy us?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "Gidanoko is an honest team. We won't stand down!"

Closing his eyes, Alakazam sighed. "So be it. Charizard, Tyranitar, prepare for battle."

I swallowed hard and resigned myself to our slim chances of victory. _I'll give it my all, no matter what! We'll be fine… won't we?_

Alakazam lifted Chu and me into the air with his psychic attack while the other, slower members of the search team pursued Team Gidanoko before throwing us against the wall. As I hit the ground, Charizard flew by me. I jumped on my evolved form's back as Tyranitar unleashed a fierce earthquake attack that left Chu down for the count.

"Chu!" I cried out, using dragon claw on Charizard's right wing. _Barely a scratch,_ I thought before being thrown to the ground on my stomach. Struggling to stand, I sprinted over to Chu and shook her, attempting to wake her up. Three shadows fell over me and my fallen partner.

Charizard whispered, "I'm sorry, my sister." (Although we are not related, it is common for pokemon to address members of their evolutionary family this way. Chu was referring to her blood sister when we first met, though.) He looked sincere. "It is for the fate of the world. I can't allow you to interfere."

Pain erupted from my back as Charizard struck me with two slash attacks in an "X", and I fainted, marking Team Spark's first defeat.


End file.
